powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Chamber
The Power Chamber was the Power Rangers' base of operations during Power Rangers Zeo and Power Rangers Turbo. It is the second generation in strategic command outposts after the Command Center. 's bedroom.]] The Power Chamber had been built in secret by Zordon and Alpha 5 at an unknown point in time. After Goldar and Rito Revolto activated a bomb in the catacombs of the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha retreated to the Power Chamber during the explosion and brought it online. Zordon then used his power to rebuild the exterior building of the original Command Center. As the Machine Empire began its invasion of Earth, the Rangers who had been sent to the catacombs for their protection followed the voice of Alpha 5 to a door which teleported them to the new Power Chamber. Compared to the Command Center, the Power Chamber is a much larger facility that gives the Rangers and Alpha greater freedom to move around and also to build or repair equipment. More consoles are made available, and the Viewing Globe and Monster Alarm are also redesigned. On the back wall are a series of display cases in which the original uniforms and weapons of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are placed on display in honor of their past service in protecting Earth. It is also implied that there are other rooms in the Power Chamber, such as Alpha's bedroom. In Power Rangers Turbo, Dimitria and Alpha 6 become the new caretakers of the Power Chamber after Zordon and Alpha 5 leave for Eltar. The interior underwent a redesign with the floor plan being changed, the control console being made larger with more buttons (with additional console added in other parts of the chamber) and the viewing globe being replaced with a simple monitor screen. The most significant change was that the Ranger gallery along the back wall had been removed and replaced with five Ranger-colored tubes. Later in the series the rotating alarm was replaced with a red six-light sequence. The Power Chamber is later invaded by Divatox's forces when they track the Turbo Rangers to its location and launch a gigantic assault. Though the Rangers fight valiantly, they are unable to stop Elgar from planting detonators throughout the Power Chamber, allowing Divatox to destroy it with a single push of a button. Some people mistakenly believe that the destruction of the Power Chamber led to the Turbo Powers dissipating. However, the Rangers didn't de-morph until long after the Power Chamber exploded. They actually lost their powers just after Eltar was conquered by the United Alliance of Evil. Who promptly shutdown the rangers powers. Justin later started this as the true source of the Turbo Energies. Old Power Chamber To New Power Chamber Since no actual explanation was given for the set change during the end of Zeo and beginning of Turbo. It has been stated by the producers the original Command Center was destroyed and that the Power Chamber was located under the Command Center building itself and became the Rangers new base of operations during their Zeo tenure. During the episode A Zeo Beginning the original Command Center building was rebuilt by Zordon which has led fans to speculate that the set change shown in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie and used for the rest of the Turbo Season was a new Power Chamber built in the old Command Center building and that the original Power Chamber which contained the original Power Rangers suits was simply deactivated and operations moved to the new Power Chamber. However as no one has commented or answered the question, it simply remains fan speculation at present. Notes *The White Tiger Power Coin was created within the Power Chamber. *Even though Zordon placed facsimiles of the original Power Ranger suits and weapons in display cases at the back of the chamber, for unknown reasons the Green Rangers suit and Dragon Dagger are not on display. *The Power Chamber was originally accessed by Alpha 5 through a door of white light. *The new chamber seen from Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie had fans naming it the Turbo Chamber. Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:Power Rangers Base Category:Locations